Optical pick-up actuators as well as optical read and/or write systems comprising an optical pick-up actuator are known. The actuator comprises a lens holder suspended by suspension means. Tracking and focusing coils on the lens holder in co-operation with magnets on a fixed part allow the lens holder to be moved in a radial direction (tracking) and a vertical direction (focusing). Compared with pick-up actuators that have coils on a fixed part and magnets on the coil holder, this type of actuator is lighter and better able to track and focus. Such an actuator and system is disclosed in US 2001/0030815. In this actuator a means for tilting the lens holder is also provided. A shaft is provided around which the lens holder can be tilted. Tilting, i.e. rotating about an axis, allows an improved control over the movements of the lens holder and consequently an improved correspondence between the optical axis of the lens in the lens holder and the optical medium to be read or to be written. The means for tilting the lens holder known from US 2001/0030815 are, however, rather complicated and thus costly.